


My Overwatch Hero Academia

by Ferwight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BNHA Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, More relationships to come, Multi, Not so much BNHA characters, POV Alternating, Story Arc, Superpowers, other characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferwight/pseuds/Ferwight
Summary: Kānēshon Rabendā was a student from UA, in Japan, and she came to Overwatch High School: Gibraltar to be part of an international hero curse. Meeting lots of new heroes from everywhere in the world, she is ready to spend her third year across the seas to become a certified international hero! The world could always use more heroes.New characters and relationships to be added as the story continues.





	1. The world could always use more heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there!  
Just a little warning before you begin to read... I am not native in English, so do not hesitate to warn me if you see any huge mistake!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my work!

_ **You can't defeat me.** _  
  
Kānēshon Rabendā stood there, right in front of the villain that was threating a mother and her child. She smirked. It was summer, the best season for the hero named Blossom – herself. The hero's face was covered with tiny flowers, and she had beautiful long green hair. Her costume seemed to be a thick cover of leaves, green aswell. As the villain approached, she had a better look of him – he was big, with large muscle, looking more gorilla than man. It made her think of one of her new school teacher, the Professor Winston, and they seemed to have quite the same Quirk – Gorilla.  
  
Blossom looked at him, still smiling with confidence. As it charged, she joined her hand in front of her, aiming at the gorilla-man and she shouted her technique's name: "SUNFLOWER – SUNBEAM!" The gorilla suddenly stopped as a light beam blinded him. A hand before his eyes, he could not stop the rest of the team coming for him.  
  
The first brother – Genji Shimada, Hero name: Green dragon – jumped in front of Blossom to take the mother and her child between his arms. In a flash of green light, they disappeared in a dash. The young hero was wearing a suit of metal and a helmet. He crossed his arms as his part of the mission was accomplished, looking at the following events.  
  
As the gorilla supervillain was still blinded, another hero appeared. It was Genji's brother, Hanzo – Hero name: Blue dragon – wearing his typical kimono as his costume. He jumped without any doubt on the villain's back. He closed his eyes, as blue energy flew through the young hero, through his muscles. As he opened his eyes, they were emanating a thick blue light. He threw his fist right in the gorilla's back, screaming his technique's name like every hero in this world - "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"  
  
With this single blow, the gorilla fell on the ground, inconscious. Hanzo nodded, without a word, as Genji arrived after being thanked by both the citizen he saved. He opened his helmet, as his gorgeous face was now showed to the entire world, smirking. He removed the helmet, now showing his wild mane of thick green hair, winking at his brother. "Good job, here."  
  
"I could have done that alone," he said, shrugging.  
" You could, but that is not what I asked ," said the tall man, as he arrived from the sky.  
  
It was Siebren de Keiper – Hero name: Sigma, Quirk: Gravity – one of the top heroes of all Europe and one of the teacher of Overwatch High School: Gibraltar, best known as OG. Rabendā was a student from the prestigious school UA in Japan, and both Genji and Hanzo came from Shiketsu. They were all interns and began to follow Sigma two weeks ago.  
  
Today was their final day, and with that mission done, they finally came back to Gibraltar after those two weeks. Everyone in their class had taken internships with various heroes, but most of them with teachers from Overwatch – the school was made to be international, and there were lots of students from anywhere in the world. As they came back, Hanzo, Genji, and Rabendā sat on their chair, waiting for the others to come in.  
  
The first ones to appear were Amenashi Shizuka – Hero name: Siren, Quirk: Siren Song –, and another student from UA, and Mei-Ling Zhou – Hero name: Snowball, Quirk: Frost manipulation – and they seemed pretty tired. The green-haired girl smirked, reassured that she was not the only one tired from the internships. Other students came, one by one, and they all sat down on the classroom. She finally noticed her last friends entering the room, Fareeha Amari, – Hero name: Rocket Queen, Quirk: Flying Rockets – the dean's daughter, Angela Ziegler, – Hero name: Mercy, Quirk: Healing beam – Fareeha's girlfriend, and, finally, Ayron Drake – Hero name: Speedster, Quirk: Fast metabolism – who waved at her with a smile. He sat down next to her, as Shizuka did the same on the other side of her.  
  
"I'm exhausted," said the young browned-hair man. He yawned, shaking his head.  
  
"Me too! I can't even walk anymore !" said the other transferred student from UA, that quickly became her friend because of that. Rabendā began to answer back before cutting herself mid-sentence as she saw the tall teacher entering the room. With eyes full of admiration, and almost love, she watched the older man putting his stuff down his table.  
  
"Hush! It's him!" Ayron sighed, rolling his.  
  
"Gosh, not again," sighed Ayron heavely.  
  
"Hush I said!" Shizuka smiled, looking at her friend.  
  
"Love is blossoming inside her heart," she said with an old man voice, before answering herself with a cute girl voice "Uuh, no dad jokes!" Rabendā sighed, but still smiled as she admired the teacher.  
  
Everybody calmed down as the teacher began to talk. He analyzed all the students as he smirked, satisfied with them being quiet. Floating around as always, he was wearing a lab coat, a plain white shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Today, you will find your new quarters and rooms. Every room is designed for two people, so you will have a roommate. I hope it's alright for everyone?" he asked with a smile. Nobody said anything, until a high-pitched voice broke the silence. It was Hana Song – Hero name: Diva, Quirk: Focus – and she did not wait for the teacher to allow her to talk. "Can we chose with whom we'll go?" she said, looking at Professor de Kuiper. He continued, "No. Lists are already made, but we tried to do as best as possible. If you got any complaints, you will see with Professor Winston" he said, looking back at Hana. She nodded, and sat back.  
  
Siebren gave everyone their room, and the students were all pretty happy. Genji was luckily not with his brother, and even Fareeha and Angela got their lovenest for themselves. Rabendā could guess than the mocha-skinned girl talked to her mother about that. She was pretty happy, her roommate being Shizuka. Ayron was one of the few ones to look disappointed, but he only sigh. Rabendā could swear he wanted to be with his friend Genji, but only got the 'boring brother' as he always said. A nickname that Shizuka has always hated.  
  
Rabendā and Shizuka began to put their stuff into their new rooom. There were two beds, and enough space to share a room without stepping on each other toes. The two japanese almost finished unpacking when Ayron came by their door, knocking to announce himself.  
  
"There will be a party at the cafeteria tonight. Wanna come?" he asked the girls.  
  
"I'm not sure..." said Rabendā, hesitant. She looked at Shizuka.  
  
"Is Hanzo there?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, your boring boyfriend will be there," he said as he rolled his eyes up.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass," said the girl angrily, with a strong man voice.  
  
"Come on, I'm waiting for you," answered the young man, a grin on his face.  
  
"You two look like lovebirds," said Rabendā with a smirk. That was a subject that she always loved to bring when they argue – she knew the two of them had something, but they decided to stay friends for some reason. They were not really compatible, romantically speaking.

Ayron looked at the plant-haired girl, sighing. "Be there in an hour. We don't have much time," he said with another sigh, leaving.  
  
None of the girls said anything else for a while as they continued unpacking their stuff. Rabendā looked at her best friend, quite worried. She should not have said that. She looked down and approached Shizuka to put a hand on her shoulder. They hugged.  
  
"What's the matter, Shizu?" she asked. Without her friend's talent to imitate voices, she had quite a stronger japanese accent than her, but still less terrible than Hanzo's.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted a hug," she said with a warm smile to her friend.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't had bring that over," said Rabendā with a knowing smile.  
  
"Don't be. I put an end to this after all."  
  
Rabendā blinked. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah, but we did not argue. It was an agreement," said the smaller girl, nodding.  
  
"He looked pretty... upset when I mentionned it," remarked the half-plant girl.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Kuso, we're already late! Come on!" said Shizuka as she began to ran to the dining hall.  
  
"Wait ! Language, Shizu!"  
  
As they arrived, she saw why Shizu told her not to worry about anything. Ayron got Olivia – Hero name: Sombra, Quirk: Netrunning – on his lap, smiling as the two of them exchanged lovely sights. Rabendā smiled – she was happy that she did not upset her friend. One of her best friend. Ayron was a bit of jerk sometimes, but he always cared, despite his looks – he was the one ready to help others, surpass their limits and forget their pain. Not a single soul into the school lived in Gibraltar before the hero program, and Ayron was always the one that tried to make everyone feel welcomed.  
  
Shizuka quickly joined her new boyfriend, Hanzo. The latter was not really someone that expressive, but his whole expression changed while he saw his lovely girlfriend; wrapping his hands around her waist, he welcomed her against his muscular chest. Despite being only eighteen, he was already quite muscular, and Shizu seemed to love that. No wonders why she left Ayron...  
  
Most of the students were eighteen, in their third year of high school. In a few months, most of them would be certified heroes... But that did not stop them from drinking. It was the week-end, and none of them would get back home, except Lena – Hero name: Tracer, Quirk: Blink –, who could travel in Britain in no time just by running. Well, she had a girlfriend to see, after all.  
  
All the others began to party. Rabendā did not feel well in that atmosphere – in Japan, legal age for drinking was twenty, but Europe was very different. She looked at Ayron while thinking that. He told her that legal age for drinking beer in Belgium was fifteen... She still was confused about that intel.  
  
"Staring at my boyfriend? Wanna steal him from me, chica?" said a sulfurous voice at her side. Olivia had a shit-eating grin on her face, but she was still as beautiful as ever. "Wanna set up a threesome? You're cute after all."  
  
"No thank you!!" yelped Rabendā bluntly, almost scared. She blushed so hard that bark grew on her skin, like an automatic defense.  
  
"Ay, just kiddin', chica. Well, except for the cute part," she winked. That woman had no shame, but she had a good heart. She took care of Ayron, and she truly loved him – she could tell in her gaze, even if it was as enigmatic as always. "You seem bored. I came to see if everythin' was okay."  
  
"Oh... Thanks, Olivia. Sorry for yelling at you, but I'm very fine. I don't.. fit well in those parties," she smiled kindly to the mexican woman. It was true. She never really liked that atmosphere, and she was pretty weaker to everything when the sun was down. Especially alcohol.  
  
"I don't wanna be a mentiche, chica, but you should have fun. Lots of boys could take you for a dance or two. Or girls," she paused. "I did not mean anythin' sexual, I assure you."  
  
"M-maybe, I don't know..."  
  
"Ayron!" she called. Olivia was not letting her private herself for any fun soon. Despite her bold attitude, she was a lot like Ayron. She cared.  
  
"Yes?" he said, kissing Olivia cheek as he arrived, with a big smile. He was a little bit drunk, but Ayron could take more than that. Olivia and Rabendā knew for sure.  
  
"Rabendā is bored. Help the poor chica," she said with a smile.  
  
"Why me? You love dancing!" he said. He was not against the idea, but was clearly surprised. Olivia was usually more possessive than that.  
  
She whispered something into the young man ear, and he soon had the same kind of shit-eating grin on his face. He offered his hand to her friend. Rabendā was lost in thought, but she finally agreed, despite saying "No alcohol."  
  
"I can't promise you anything like that, Ra'," he said, smirking. The couple definitely had something in mind, and she already regretted accepting the dance.


	2. The party is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party began pretty well... But Ayron is waking up with quite the headache and the hangover. What happened last night?

When he opened his eyes, he had such a headache that he thought he was going to die. Even his quirk did not help with the matter. Yes, his quirk that literaly could help him regenerate mortal wounds and restructure his broken bones could not help him with this hangover... God, he must have crossed a limit. He looked at the time – it was eight in the morning. He almost slept two hours, if he believed his instinct! He was used to sleep only one hour per day only, because he was not tired very often. Sleeping two hours felt like he ruined his morning. He sighed, and it took ten more minutes for him to get over his hangover.

He tried to remember what happened the last evening. The last night. He danced with Rabendā for a time, and she got pretty drunk. Too much. He offered her a beer just for joking, but alcohol was too much for her. That was quite her weakness at night. He remembered that Olivia and Shizuka tried to stop her, and she left for her room.

Ayron took a glass of water, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked as good as ever, if not for his three-days beard. No one could actually believe he was having his biggest hangover a few minutes ago. He looked over the room – he was alone. Hanzo already left or never came back. Ayron shrugged. That was not his business. He was probably with his brother or with Shizuka.

Shizu... He shook his head. He remembered a bit what happened last night. Shizu came to him, almost crying. She went to her and Rabendā's room, but she was nowhere to be found. They both went to see Olivia, who used her quirk to infiltrate the high school network. Taking possession of all cameras inside the building, she did found Rabendā.

Ayron entered the shower, washing his body with soap and water. Feeling his body, he was quite fit and was proud of it, but he was definitely not looking like Hanzo. Why did he keep thinking about him? The young man sighed and left the shower. Where was Hanzo last night?

He tried to remember, and did. He was carrying his younger brother to his room, definitely too drunk for another drink. Genji was weaker than his brother to alcohol. He was cuter, too. Ayron shook his head, trying to think straight. The Japanese and his older brother were from the same year, only ten months apart, so they were both in the same class. So they left, before the troubles.

Ayron left the shower. He shaved himself, like always – that was something he did not really like about his fast metabolism. He had to do it every single morning, growing quick into his sleep... and having slept two hours gave him a three-days beard. The young man looked at himself, satisfied with his looks. He did his hair, before leaving the bathroom.

Memory came back quicker as he thought about it. There was trouble. Olivia was seeing someone taking Rabendā with them. As soon as Ayron learnt where he had to go, he was already leaving. He was the second faster young hero of the school, just behind Lena – his almost never-ending endurance made him someone that never ever needed much rest, but not only.

In a few minutes, he found them. An unconscious Rabendā and her mysterious ravisher. She was a woman, not that tall, wearing a skin-tight leather armor and a red and black helmet that masked her face. The woman looked at him with an unhinged laughter. Ayron blinked, and she was nowhere to be found. He could not hear any noise from her, but he knew for sure that she did not left. She had a target, and he was sure that she would try to kill him or to abduct him aswell.

The situation could have made Ayron left if he did not felt the blade of the rogue on his back. He felt on his knees, panting. That was painful, but he knew pain. That was his own quirk.

"Come with me, you can't fight with that wound," said the ravisher with another of her manic laugh.

"What wound?" he asked as he got back on his feet, sending a fist at full power on the woman torso. He broke most of his fingers with that punch. That was his quirk. He had to suffer to use his full strength. Having such a high and fast regeneration made him use his body at his full potential. He had no limits on his strength, because he did not fear pain.

His bones were already in place as he sent another fist right in the rogue face. She disappeared and went for his back again. He felt on the ground, her wrist twin blade cutting through his flesh. There was blood everywhere around him. He groaned and got back on his feet, as he sent another fist to the assassin. He stopped as his fist went straight for her face. He looked at the hour before falling on the ground, again.

"That was no alcohol... That was poison," he said to himself as he remembered the fight. He shook his face and began to run towards his door. As he opened it, he faced Shizuka.

"If you're lookin' for Hanzo, he's not here," he said, trying to push her away.

"She's fine, Ayron. They all are," she said bluntly, with her own voice. It felt weird. Ayron nodded and let Shizuka enter. He smiled at her, as they both sat on the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, until Shizuka broke the silence.

"You fell because of the villainess' poison. Angela took care of you, but your quirk almost made all the work," she said, sighing. "I was scared when I found both of you on the ground. Olivia even more."

"Wait, you were there? Oli too?" asked Ayron, as he got up again.

"She's fine. Everyone is fine, Ayron, I promise you," said Shizuka as she tried to take his hand. He withdrew it. She still smiled. "You were the only one wounded."

Ayron sat back on the bed, with a long sigh of ease. "Where are them? How are they?"

"One question at the time," she answered, sighing. "Racchan does not remember a thing. She was too drunk for that. Oli tried to ask the teachers to stay with you, but they finally decided to send her to her room, seeing that you were no longer in danger."

Ayron smiled at the thought. Everyone was safe. He saved one of her best friend and would do it again, even if he had to die to do so.

"What happened?" he asked after a pause, looking at his ex-girlfriend.

"When we found you, Olivia immediately called Angela, going inside her phone. She said she got some hot pictures of Faree-..."

"Focus," said Ayron.

"Gomen. So, while she made the call, I cried as loud as possible. That disturbed the villainess pretty much... Teachers came quickly after that. Siebren was angry. I thought I'd never see him or any of the teacher angry!"

"Guess you did not broke Professor Winston's glasses," he sighed.

"Nani?"

"Don't worry 'bout that, please continue," Ayron said with a nice smile.

"So, seeing Racchan on the floor got him all angry. He almost killed the villainess as he used his gravity harness on her, getting her to float on the air, all immobilized! However... Well, he could not keep her for long. A... a spider web – I think? – caught the villainess and pulled her out from the gravity harness," explained Shizuka, still amazed by what she saw.

"A spider web pulled out Ra' from the gravity harness? From Sigma's gravity harness?" asked Ayron, still not believing what he just heard.

"It did. The last thing we saw... It was another woman, with a purple skin-tight catsuit, blue skin and golden eyes. She left with the villainess," told Shizuka to her friend.

"Widowmaker?"

"Nani? Who's that?"

"She's one of the top villain from all Europe. A french assassin. She killed her own husband to join Talon," explained Ayron, sighing again. He felt like all he could do now was sighing.

"… It was Talon?" asked Shizuka with big eyes.

"I guess we won't be resting for a while."

"I should go, see you later," said Shizuka as she got on her feet. She left the room, leaving Ayron all alone. That was a good thing, since he had things to do. He began to walk out of his room, walking towards Olivia's room. Lena was not there, so he knew that she would be alone.

"Who's that?" asked a bored voice. "I know, I won't hack the security system again."

"Don't worry, you did great, sweetie," Ayron said behind the door, that opened in a second. He faced his girlfriend with a smile. "Hey-..."

He could not even finish his sentence that he was pulled inside the room for a kiss. Well, he almost died last night... He could enjoy some fun with his girlfriend before going to see her friend, since she was not hurt and certainly hungover.

...

Lying on the bed, they both looked at each others with loving gazes. Olivia put her hand on his chest, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"You almost died last night, cariño," she said with a soft voice. He could feel that she worried for him. Ayron pulled her closer to kiss her.

"Almost, and I would do it again. Don't tell me you were worrying?" he asked jokingly. He tried his best to reassure his girlfriend. He loved her, after all. He truly did.

"I was not, I knew your quirk would save. You're like... immortal," she said while rolling her eyes up.

"Almost, again. I still can be killed," he answered. He regretted instantly. That was definitely not the right answer right now. "Sorry for making you worry."

"I was not," she sighed, hugging her boyfriend closer. Naked behind the sheets, Ayron tried his best to focus. Having a quirk that gave him almost unlimited endurance was somewhat of a burden, sometimes...

"What's the matter, then?"

"You almost gave your life for her," she admitted. "I hate myself for being jealous."

"You were... what?"

"Jealous. Mierda, open your ears!" she said, jokingly. At least, he thought.

"Sorry, sorry, I am just surprised... You know I'd do this for anyone in the school, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, because we're heroes," she said with a sigh.

"Because they're my friends," he corrected. "Even if I'd still do it for innocent people."

"What about me?" she asked him, taking him by the chin, staring at him in his blue eyes. He looked back at her, kissing her.

"I'd gladly give my life for you. I'd gladly die if it meant keeping you safe for any danger. However, I won't do so. For you, I'd prefer survive," he said with a smile. A loving smile. Olivia kissed him again, and again, and again... Having a quirk that gave him almost unlimited endurance was definitely not a burden, he thought, correcting his own thoughts.


End file.
